Seconde Chance
by SwanQueenOfDarkness
Summary: Quelques années auparavant Emma et Henry avaient perdu ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher. Un soir alors qu'Emma est seule au manoir, elle doit faire face à son passé... Une question pour vous; Croyez vous aux fantômes ? [SQ]
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Soirée Mère/Fils

Comme chaque vendredi soir, Henry et Emma se trouvaient dans le salon du manoir et préparaient leur soirée. Chaque semaine ils choisissaient un thème pour le film. C'était le tour d'Henry de choisir, il avait décidé que ce serait Vendredi Avengers. A partir du thème, Emma avait le droit de choisir un film, comme ça aucune dispute. Ils avaient un compromis. Aujourd'hui Emma avait choisit Thor. Le héro favoris de la blonde.

 _-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne encore... Tu choisis toujours Thor._

 _-Que veux tu gamin. Cet homme là... Pardon, ce Dieu là est le meilleur._

Henry leva le yeux au ciel amusé par sa mère.

- _Iron Man est bien meilleur. Tu dis juste ça à cause de ses cheveux. Tu aimes qu'il ai les même que toi._

Emma rigola.

 _-Excuse moi, mais ton Iron Man sans son armure, il ne vaux rien. Lui sans armure contre le mien sans marteau et tu verras bien qui gagne. Mon dieu._

Alors que Henry allait répondre, la sonnerie son téléphone l'en empêcha. Il regarda qui était l'auteur de l'appel, Emma vit tout de suite le grand sourire sur le visage de son fils. Pas besoin de le dire, Emma savait de qui il s'agissait. Henry s'excusa auprès de sa mère et partit répondre. Une fois son appel fini il revenus dans le salon auprès d'Emma. Il avait l'air nerveux.

 _-Je me demandais si, non pas que je n'aime pas nos soirées ou que je n'ai pas envie de voir Thor, encore, mais... Peut être que... Si tu me l'autorisais... Tu peux dire non hein ! Mais.._

 _\- Henry !_ Le coupa sa mère amusée par le comportement de son fils, _Elle t'a invité c'est ça ?_

Il hocha la tête, les joues rosies.

 _-Vas-y mon grand._

Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

- _C'est pour l'anniversaire de Roland. C'est une soirée dans les bois pour tout le week-end._

 _-tu rentrerais quand ?_

- _Dimanche soir_ , il vit l'air inquiet de sa mère et décida de la rassurer. _Robin sera là._

Cela eu l'effet attendu. Emma se décontracta.

- _D'accord. Va préparer tes affaires. Tu as besoin que je te conduise ?_

 _-Non merci maman, je peux le faire._

Il sauta de joie et se mit à courir.

 _-HENRY NE COURS PAS DANS LES ESCALIERS!_

Henry sourit. Parfois Emma lui rappelait tant Regina.  
Une fois ses affaires préparées, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et dit au revoir à sa mère.

- _Tu m'appelles ! Je ne rigole pas Henry. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles toutes les 5 heures je viens de chercher._

- _Maman ! J'ai plus 11 ans,_ Contra son fils.

- _D'accord. Toutes les 10 heures._

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Il lui fit un bisous sur la joue et se dirigea vers la voiture.

 _-Henry Daniel Mills, je ne rigole pas, si tu ne m'appelles..._

 _-Je sais maman, Je t'aime !_

Sur ceci le jeune homme entra dans sa voiture. Emma rentra dans la maison une fois que la coccinelle jaune fut hors de vue. Dieu que ce garçon grandissait vite. Il fut un temps où il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour regarder un film de super-héros avec elle. Maintenant il préférait les filles. Adieu l'enfance.

* * *

Emma se retrouva seule dans son salon à regarder Thor. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Henry sortait avec des amis, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'elle l'invitait, mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Emma avait déjà rencontré la jeune fille. Petite, brune, très jolie et très polie. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de négatif à propos d'elle, mais elle l'avait vu très peu. Seulement des bonjours et des aurevoirs. Emma avait déjà demandé à Henry si elle pouvait la rencontrer, mais il lui avait répondu que c'était trop tôt. Donc elle attendait. Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur la jeune fille, elle savait juste qu'elle s'appelait Violet, qu'elle avait l'âge d'Henry, un peu plus vieille d'après ce qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle adorait les chevaux, d'ailleurs, elle en avait un à elle. Emma n'avait pu s'en empêcher et avait fouillé dans les fichiers au poste si elle avait un casier judiciaire, la gamine n'avait aucun antécédent. Elle semblait être quelqu'un de bien, alors elle lui donnait une chance. Tout de fois elle s'était promise de lui faire un speech lors de sa rencontre. Si elle faisait du mal à son bébé, elle viendrait elle même lui arracher le cœur.

* * *

A la fin du film, Emma se leva, éteignit toutes les lumières et partit en direction de sa chambre. Elle fit son rituel du soir. Elle se peigna les cheveux, prit son ipod, mit ses écouteurs et chercha son livre avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle reprit la lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée. Au bout de quelques pages, Emma cru entendre un bruit, elle retira un de ses écouteurs. Le bruit reprit. Elle retira donc le deuxième. Plus rien ne se fit entendre. Peut être était-ce la chanson. Elle décida de ne plus écouter de la musique mais reprit tout de même sa lecture. Seulement, quelques lignes plus tard, le bruit reprit. Cette fois ci Emma en était sûre. Cela n'était pas la chanson. Elle posa donc son livre et sortit du lit, contre son grès. Elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Elle n'était pas rassurée. Peut être que cela s'était mal passé et qu'Henry avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt. Non. Henry l'aurait prévenue, et elle aurait entendue le bruit de la voiture. Elle prit son arme de service qui se trouvait à l'entrée du manoir, et partit en reconnaissance dans la maison. Elle commença par l'étage du bas, où se trouvait sa chambre. La salon, puis la cuisine, la salle à manger, le hall, la salle de bain, tout semblait être calme. Elle décida donc de monter les escaliers. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit. Des bruits de pas.

 _-Je vous entends!_

Emma décida de briser l'effet de surprise. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

 _-Je vous préviens, vous avez choisit la mauvaise maison, car au cas où vous êtes un parfait imbécile, je suis Emma Swan, Shérif de Storybrooke, ancienne sauveuse et ténébreuse. Vaux mieux ne pas me faire chier._

Elle disant cela elle avait parcouru l'étage. L'intrus n'était ni dans la chambre d'Henry, ni dans les salles de bain, et pas dans la salle de jeux. Il ne restait plus qu'une pièce. La chambre au bout du couloir. Celle de Regina. Emma vu rouge aussitôt. Personne. _Personne_ n'avait le droit d'entrer dans celle-ci à part Regina et ça Emma allait lui faire regretter. Alors qu'elle sera son arme plus fort, elle s'apprêta a rentrer quand elle entendit à nouveaux les bruits de pas, mais pas n'importes lesquels. C'étaient des bruits de talons aiguilles. Emma ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup. Elle leva son arme vers l'intrus. Ce dernier se mit à parler.

- _Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend Mademoiselle Swan?_ La voix de Regina résonna dans la tête d'Emma.

Cette dernière, choquée, lâcha son arme, et se rattrapa au mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle manqua presque de s'évanouir. Regina, inquiète demanda.

 _-Mademoiselle Swan?_

- _NON!_ Cria la blonde en secouant la tête entre ses mains, _Dégagez de là!_

La brune paru confuse.

- _Pardon? Je vous rappelle que je suis chez moi, c'est vous qui devriez partir._

 _-Taisez-vous!_

Emma ramassa son arme, et couru en bas. La brune la suivant de près, inquiète par son comportement. Emma alla dans le salon et prit son téléphone qui était resté sur la table basse. Elle composa un numéro.

- _Madem..._

 _-ARRÊTEZ!_ la coupa la blonde, _Ne. Me. Parlez. Pas._

La brune ne dit plus rien. Tant mieux pensa Emma. Elle se concentra sur son téléphone.

 _-Allo?_ Dit la voix au téléphone.

-C'est moi

 _-Je sais que c'est toi idiote. Il est minuit Em'. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de..._

-Ça recommence.

 _-Quoi?_

-Elle est là.

 _-Oh. Emma... Tu veux que je viennes?_

-Je...Je ne sais pas.

Emma s'assit sur le canapé et essaya d'éviter tout contact visuel avec 'Regina'. Cette dernière se tenait debout et regardait la blonde étrangement. Elle semblait perdue, et...inquiète?

 _-Où est Henry?_ demanda la voix au téléphone.

-Avec Violet et ses amis dans les bois pour l'anniversaire de Roland.

 _-seuls?!_

-Relax. Robin est avec eux.

Regina réagit à l'entente du nom de Robin. Emma le remarqua et soupira.

-Tu peux passée demain matin?

 _-Bien sûr. J'amène le petit dèj'. Essaye de dormir d'accord? Ne la laisse pas te bousiller le moral. Un problème, tu m'appelles et j'arrive ou alors tu l'appelles lui si tu préfère mais ne reste pas seule. Clair?_

-Oui.

 _-Emma je ne rigole pas. Si tu ne vas pas bien, tu m'appelles ou lui, mais ne fais pas de bêtises. Promis?_

-Promis. Je t'aime.

 _-Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit Emma._

-Bonne nuit Elsa. Elle raccrocha.

Aucune des deux ne bougea ou ne parla. Regina, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Que faisait la blonde chez elle? Depuis quand Emma disait Je t'aime, elle qui était si réservée, qui ne le disait qu'à Henry et même pas à ses parents? Et que foutait Elsa à Storybrooke? Qui était Violet? et QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE NOM DE DIEU? Emma se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine. Regina comprit tout de suite que la blonde allait l'ignorer. Emma sortit du placard un verre et du cidre, comme si tout ce qu'il se passait ici était normal.

- _Mademoiselle Swan, vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous fichez chez moi à minuit passé? C'est quoi tout ce cirque?_

Emma se versa un verre de cidre.

 _-Il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne ne devrait même pas vous voir,_ Dit Emma en lui tournant le dos.

 _-Pardon?_

Emma se retourna pour lui faire face.

- _Vous êtes_ _morte_ _Regina._

Puis elle avala son verre cul sec. Regina regarda la blonde choquée.

 _-C'est absurde._

- _Ah oui? Excusez moi. J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez morte étant donnée que je suis allée à votre enterrement et que j'ai du m'occuper de notre fils seule depuis tout ce temps. J'ai du rêver. Vous étiez partie en vacances?_ Demanda Emma sarcastiquement.

- _Je viens d'avoir une dure journée, vos blagues ne me font pas rire. Rentrez chez vous._

 _-Je suis chez moi. Or vous, ne l'êtes plus._

 _-Et où est-ce que j'habite dans ce cas?_

 _-Dans le tombeau familial des Mills évidement,_ Dit Emma en riant jaune. Elle se resservit un verre.

Regina était au bord de péter un plomb, Emma le vit.

- _Cela suffit Mademoiselle Swan._

 _-Je suis d'accord. Retournez dans votre tombe et laissez moi tranquille._

Regina, énervée par les événements, voulu la gifler. Or a aucun moment elle ne sentit claquer le visage de la sauveuse contre sa paume. Sa main traversa littéralement le visage d'Emma. Elle recommença. Elle tenta ensuite de prendre le verre de la blonde, rien. Elle ne pouvait plus rien prendre en main. Tous la traversaient. Les deux, Emma et Regina, étaient autant choquées l'une que l'autre.

- _Ça s'est nouveau,_ Pointa Emma.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?_ Demanda la brune

Emma n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Après la mort de Regina, elle avait eu des périodes ou elle voyait Regina. Elle avait fait une thérapie pour ça. C'était des hallucinations. Mais jamais. _Jamais_ ses hallucinations ne faisaient ça. Elles pouvaient prendre les objets. Du moins dans la tête d'Emma, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles. Mais cette Regina était la plus réaliste de toutes.

Regina se dirigea dans la pièce et tenta de prendre plusieurs choses en main. Rien ne marchait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et voulu prendre la poignée, mais bien sûr ne réussit pas. Elle essaya donc autre chose. Elle traversa la porte. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

 _-STOP!_ Cria Emma

Regina s'arrêta. La blonde reprit un autre verre. Regina se rapprocha d'Emma.

 _-Alors... Je suis quoi? Un fantôme?_

- _Je n'en sais rien. J'appelle ça une hallucination. Je sais juste que vous êtes dans ma tête et que vous devez en sortir._

 _-Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis réelle. Je suis pas dans votre tête, je vous le jure._

Emma la regarda, d'un regard vidé d'émotions.

- _Elles disent toutes ça._

 _-Elles?_

Emma s'assit sur l'îlot de la cuisine, les yeux dans le vide. Devenait-elle folle?

 _-Mes hallucinations._

 _-Vous avez des hallucinations à propos de moi?_ S'étonna la brune.

- _Non. A propos de Regina. Vous n'êtes pas elle, vous n'êtes juste qu'une pâle copie d'elle._

 _-Emma... Je suis là, c'est moi._

- _Non. Je vais aller me coucher. Demain vous serez partie, comme toutes les autres._

Regina ne répondit pas. Emma se dirigea vers sa chambre, Regina, ou quoi qu'elle soit, sur ses talons.

* * *

 **Ça y est! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction, la mienne cette fois ! C'est une idée qui me trotte depuis un moment. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? J'ai encore une autre idée de fiction donc si celle la ne vous plaît pas, je peux encore la changer.**

 **J'attends vos coms avec impatiences, j'espère en revoir de ceux qui lisait Pour De Faux, vous me manquez ! Et si vous voulez me parler n'hésitez pas.**

 **Oh et les changements de vouvoiement/tutoiement sont normaux. Du moins pour Regina. Emma s'adressera toujours à Regina en tant que vous, du moins pour le moment.**

 **Bisous, Hannah.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Je suis là

Emma se réveilla petit à petit au son de "Young God" d'Halsey. Depuis qu'elle était petite Emma avait prit l'habitude de s'endormir en écoutant de la musique. Elle ne se rappelait pas quand cela avait commencé, la musique était la seule chose qui la réconfortait. Chaque soir des cauchemars la prenait sans personne pour lui dire que tout allait bien, que cela n'était pas réel. La musique remplaçait cette personne. Depuis elle ne pouvait plus dormir sans. C'était psychologique. Elle avait essayé mais rien ni faisait. Cela n'était problématique que lorsqu'elle était en présence de quelqu'un, il n'y avait qu'avec Henry et Neal qu'elle pouvait dormir paisiblement. En général le matin Emma se retrouvait sans écouteurs, ayant beaucoup bougé la nuit, elle les perdait. Mais pas aujourd'hui, et se réveiller au son d'Halsey la mit de bonne humeur.  
Emma s'étira en bâillant. Elle se mit à chantonner tout en n'ouvrant pas les yeux, n'étant pas prête à supporter la lumière extérieure. Toute fois elle se promit de les ouvrir une fois la chanson fini. À la fin elle éteignit son IPod et le posa à l'aveugle dans un coin de son lit. Elle se décida ensuite à ouvrir les yeux qui mirent du temps à s'adapter à la lumière. Elle se leva, dans un élan maladroit, vers son fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté de la porte menant à la salle de bain pour prendre son gilet. Emma dormait usuellement en débardeur et simple boxer alors le matin en hiver elle mettait son gilet fétiche. Seulement en tentant de l'attendre d'un mouvement encore endormie, elle se rendit compte que sur le dit fauteuil se trouvait quelqu'un. Par stupeur elle fit un bon de trois mètre en poussant un léger cri. Une fois la surprise passée Emma soupira, presque désespérée.

 _-Vous dormez avec vos écouteurs Mlle Swan ? Cela ne m'étonne même pas. Cela est très mauvais pour l'audition._

 _-Vous._ Cracha Emma, _Vous êtes encore là?_

 _-Je ne suis jamais partie. J'ai attendu, mais cela n'est jamais arrivé alors j'ai voulu quitter le manoir : impossible._

 _-Je... Je vais prendre une douche..._ Décida Emma en tentant d'ignorer le problème.

Regina émit un petit rire, devant la tête visiblement perdue d'Emma.

 _-Je serai là si vous avez besoin de moi._

 _-J'espère que vous serez partie quand je reviendrai._

Regina perdit son sourire. Emma ne prit même pas la peine de prendre son gilet et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se glissa dans la douche et réfléchit. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Regina était morte. Elle ne pouvait pas être dans sa chambre. Quoi que ce soit ce n'était pas Regina. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination parmi tant d'autres. Mais celle-là paraissait si réelle... C'est la première fois qu'elle restait aussi longtemps. Et qu'elle tenait un discours que sa Regina aurait tenu. Alors quoi? Regina serait revenu ? En tant que fantôme ? Absurde. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Enfin, ce n'était pas la chose la plus folle auquel elle avait dû faire face. Après tout elle était bien la fille de blanche neige... Les fantômes existent peut être eux aussi... Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi revenir maintenant? Pourtant... C'était la seule explication possible. Ça et le fait qu'elle puisse devenir folle. Ce qui était tout aussi possible. Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'elle puisse avoir avant qu'elle entende une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _-Mlle Swan ? Est ce que tout va bien ? Cela fait une heure que vous êtes sous la douche. Non pas je m'inquiète mais je m'ennuie seule. Et j'ai besoin de réponses._

 _-J'arrive._

Que faire d'autre ? Emma ne pouvait pas l'éviter toute sa vie. Elle devait comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait même si elle devait lui faire face. Après tout elle avait bien tuer un dragon, chasser des ogres et des singes volants. Maintenant elle pourrait rajouter fantômes à la liste.  
Une fois habillée, Emma sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Regina allongée sur le lit.

 _-Vous avez mentionnez ne pas pouvoir sortir de la maison ? Donc c'est comme dans les films ? Vous êtes liée au manoir ?_

 _-Vous avez enfin décidé de me croire Mlle Swan ?_

 _-Disons que j'envisage toutes les possibilités. On en revient au Mlle Swan ? On a dépassé ce stade il y a longtemps. Si vous étiez ma Regina vous le sauriez._

Elle vit le regard du fantôme changer, elle était blessée.

- _Écoute_ _Emma_ _, c_ _'est moi, Regina. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Ni comment je suis arrivée là. Ni même comment je suis morte. Mais je suis belle et bien là._

Le fantôme s'approcha d'Emma, au point même ou elle cru pouvoir sentir la respiration de la brune.

 _-Regarde moi. Je suis là. C'est moi._

Emma la regarda. C'était les mêmes yeux noisettes, le même visage, la même cicatrice, les mêmes expressions. Tout semblait être Regina. Alors pourquoi refusait elle l'évidence ?

 _-Regina ?_

Elle lui répondit par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

 _-Comment est-ce possible ?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien._

Emma voulu lui prendre la main mais ne fut que la traverser. Elle retenta.

- _Mlle Swan ! Pouvez vous arrêtez ? C'est... Désagréable._

 _-Désolé , tout ceci est si... Étrange._

 _-Je sais._

Elles descendirent et Emma prépara son petit déjeuné.

 _-Tu veux quelque chose?_ Demanda Emma en sortant une boîte de céréales.

 _-Je suis un fantôme vous vous souvenez?_ Répliqua Regina en souriant mais pas Emma.

Cela aurait pu être drôle mais cela était toujours étrange pour les deux jeunes femmes, et encore douloureux pour Emma. Voyant le regard de cette dernière, Regina arrêta de sourire. Emma mangea donc en silence, pensant à ce qui venait de ce passé et Regina était assise en face d'elle et regardait la blonde manger en essayant de se rappeler de sa mort. Emma finit son assiette, la mit dans l'évier et d'un geste invita Regina à la suivre dans le salon.

 _-Tu n'as pas faim? Jamais?_

Regina répondit par la négative.

 _-Et tu as dormis?_

Encore par la négative.

 _-Il semble que je ne ressente aucun besoin naturellement humain. Je peux même ne plus respirer, mais cela reste désagréable._

Un long silence suivit jusqu'à ce que Regina le casse.

 _-Vous avez changé._ Dit Regina presque en murmurant.

- _Pas toi. Tu portes même les vêtements de la dernière fois que je t'ai vu._

 _Regina scruta ses vêtements, puis retourna son regard vers Emma, c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant._

 _-Oh. Vous êtes brune._ Dit Regina presque choquée, c'est... jolie. Toutefois je vous préfère blonde.

Emma regarda ses cheveux et haussa les épaules. Elle les avait teints en même temps d'emménager au manoir. C'était le signe qu'elle changeait de vie. Qu'elle passait à autre chose.

- _J'avais besoin de changement._

 _-Cela vous va bien._

 _-Merci. Tu peux arrêtez le vouvoiement, s'il te plaît? Je pensais qu'on en avait déjà parler._

- _On s'est toujours vouvoyer d'aussi loin que je me souvienne._

 _-Un soir lors de nos mercredi réunion cidre on s'était mises d'accord que le vouvoiement était devenu inutile._

Regina parut perdu.

 _-Nos quoi?_

- _Nos mercredi réunion cidre._ Répéta Emma comme une évidence.

Regina ne répondit pas, ne se rappelant visiblement pas.

- _Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles?_

 _-Euh... Le jour où vous êtes venu dans mon caveau me dire que tu voulais être mon amie._

Mais... Cela était des années avant la mort de Regina ! Avait elle perdu la mémoire ? Ou peut être qu'elle n'était pas Regina. Non. C'était Regina.

 _-Combien de temps ai-je oublié ?_ Demanda Regina, elle n'était pas bête, elle voyait bien qu'il manquait pleins de pièces au puzzle.

 _-Regina..._

 _-Mademoiselle Swan, Ne tentez même pas de me mentir._

 _-3 ans._

Regina venait de recevoir une gifle. Elle était morte depuis 3 ans. Elle avait raté 3 années de la vie de son fils. Oh mon dieu. Henry. Allait il bien ? Sa mort avait dû le ... Puis elle vit le regard d'Emma, elle ne lui disait pas tout.

 _-Emma... Ne me ménagez pas._

 _-Vous êtes morte trois ans après votre dernier souvenir mais..._

 _-Mais quoi!_

 _-Mais quatre ans son passé depuis votre mort._

 _-7 ans ?! Cria Regina._

Regina était effondrée. Les larmes lui montait au yeux. Elle compta dans sa tête... Henry, il devait avoir 19 ans aujourd'hui. 19 ans... Or pour elle il n'avait que 14 ans.

 _-Henry..._

Emma soupira.

 _-Il va bien._

Regina la regarda surprise et blessée. Emma comprit son erreur.

 _-Enfin.. Il va mieux. Au début, quand tu m'a laissé seule avec lui j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais. Le gamin me détestait, il refusait de me parler. Il refusait de quitter le manoir. Puis on s'est rapprochés quand il a comprit que je... Bref... Il est formidable. Grâce à toi. Ces années sans toi, je n'ai jamais pu faire le quart de ce que tu as fais pour lui. Je ne suis pas la mère que tu étais... Que tu es._

Regina, à travers les larmes, lui sourit. Elle voulu même la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se rappela à la dernière minute que cela était inutile.

- _où est il ?_ Demanda Regina n'ayant vu Henry nulle part _, habite-t-il toujours ici ?_

 _-Il est chez les Hoods. Il fête l'anniversaire de Roland. Il revient demain soir._

 _-Oh._

Elle parlèrent. Emma lui raconta les potins qu'elle avait loupée et des nouvelles des voisins. Regina remarqua que des qu'elle posait des questions sur Sa mort, elle les évitait. Emma changeait aussi de sujet dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle même ou de l'époque de sa mort. Elle cachait quelque chose.

* * *

Vers 20h quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Emma et Regina était dans la cuisine. Regina interrogea du regard son amie mais elle ne semblait pas non plus savoir qui était l'intrus. Sans même qu'Emma puisse aller voir qui c'était, la personne entra dans le manoir. Le manque d'éducation choqua Regina. Qui osa entrer chez elle sans invitation ? A moins que ce soir Henry, mais elle aperçu une blonde entrer, Elsa.

 _-Où est ma favorite brune ?_ Demanda la blonde en entrant dans la cuisine.

Quand Emma l'aperçu elle se mit a crier. Elle sauta de son tabouret et couru dans les bras de la blonde. L'inconnu, prit de cours lâcha la valise qu'elle tenait à bout de bras et rendit l'entreinte à Emma.

 _-Oh Elsa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je te croyais en Australie avec Belle et Ruby pour encore deux mois !_

- _Je suis rentrée plus tôt, je voulais te faire la surprise._

 _-Anna sait ?_

 _-Bien sûr. Tu la connais, vaut mieux ne rien lui cacher._

 _-C'est vrai._

Les deux rires de bons cœurs.

 _-Emma ? Que fait Elsa ici?_

Emma arrêta de rire brutalement se rappelant de la présence de Regina. Elle fixa Regina sans rien pouvoir dire. Elsa suivit le regard D'Emma.

- _Emma ? Ça va ?_

Emma resta silencieuse.

- _Elle ne me voit pas._ Comprit Regina.

Emma ne dit toujours rien.

 _-Elle est là n'est ce pas?_

Emma se contenta d'un signe de tête négatif. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa sœur. Elsa soupira, elle prit Emma par les épaule et la força à la regarder.

- _Emma... Je sais que c'est dur. Mais Regina est morte. Tu ne vas pas replonger, ce n'est pas ta faute._

- _Je sais._

 _-Tu veux que je reste ce soir ?_

 _-Tu vas chez Anna ?_

 _-Non chez Lily. Anna est occupée avec Kristoff et le petit. Je serais de trop._

 _-Chez Lily hein ?_

 _-Tais toi._ Répondit la blonde au tac au tac.

 _-Rhoo je suis ta sœur j'ai tous les droits, et puis tes joues rose te trahissent._ Rigola Emma.

Le téléphone d'Elsa se mit à sonner. La sonnerie de la reine des neiges lui donna envie de rigoler mais elle ne dit rien, Regina elle leva ses yeux au ciel.

 _-C'est Lily. Je dois y aller. Ça ira ?_

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va._

 _-D'accord. On mange au Granny's demain midi avec Lily et Anna, tu veux venir ?_

Elle regarda la place où se tenait Regina.

 _-Avec joie._

 _-Parfait. À demain alors petite sœur._

Elsa prit sa valise et sortit du manoir. Emma se retourna et dit face à Regina qui s'était levée.

 _-Elle ne me voit pas. Pourquoi ne me voit elle pas ?_

 _\- Je n'en sait rien._

 _-Mais tu me vois toi._

 _-Je..._

 _-Emma. C'est moi. Que Elsa ne me voit ou pas, je suis là._

 _-Je sais._ Soupira Emma.

Le téléphone sonna. Emma regarda qui c'était.

 _-C'est Henry._

 **Comme mon histoire se situe dans le futur je me suis permises de changer quelque peu l'histoire comparer à celle de la série ( qui en m'appartiens pas bien sûr) :**

 **-Oui Emma est brune, cela va peut être vous perturbez mais ne vous inquiétez pas cela ne restera pas toujours comme ça. C'est pour faire une séparation entre la Emma avant et après la mort de Regina. Henry aussi à quelque peut changé (qui ne changerait pas après la mort de sa mère?) de plus il a 19 ans, ce n'est plus vraiment le petit henry.**

 **-Elsa et Anna sont à Storybrooke. J'adore ces deux personnages en tant que sœurs d'Emma. Cependant je ne sais pas encore comment expliquer leurs présence ici.**

 **-Certains personnages encore présents dans la série ne seront plus là. (Mort ou pas #NoSpoilers haha)**

 **-Peut-être un RedBeauty, pas encore décidé. Mais un Lily\Elsa j'aimerai bien haha.**

 **Je crois que c'est tout. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me demander.**

 **Ah oui, Regina2015 m'a fait remarquer que ma fiction ressemblait en certains points à celle de Sedgie, Touch si je me souviens bien. Alors c'est vrai, je n'avais même pas remarqué, je l'ai lu il y a très très longtemps donc si il y a des ressemblances ce ne sont que des coïncidences.**

 **J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avances, donc je ne pense pas l'abandonner. Je poste quand je peux donc je n'ai pas de jours fixes. Voilà Voilà, désolé pour le pavé haha.**

 **Gros Bisous Hannah.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_« -Henry ?_

- _Ouais, j'appelais juste pour te dire que je suis en vie. Enfin je crois,_ rigola le jeune homme.

Emma sourit et mit le téléphone en haut parleur, Regina la remercia d'un regard.

 _-Bien. Et fait en sorte que ça reste comme ça. Comment ce passe la soirée ?_

 _-Super._

Henry lui raconta deux ou trois anecdotes tout en restant vague avec qui il était. Puis Henry coupa court à la conversation en lui disant qu'il devait partir.

- _Henry attends, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à te dire avant que tu partes._

 _-Elsa ?_ Devina le jeune homme et Emma cru l'entendre étouffer un rire.

 _-Tu sais ?!_ Demanda Emma étonnée.

 _-Bien sûr. Elle m'a appelé il y a trois jours pour avoir de tes nouvelles vu que tu ne réponds jamais à tes appels,_ dit Henry sur un ton de reproche, et elle a fais une gaffe. J'ai deviné la surprise.

 _-Et tu ne me l'as pas dis ?_

 _-Bah non. Il n'y aurait plus de surprise alors. Bon j'y vais. À demain M'man. J't'aime._

 _-A plus Gamin, je t'aime aussi._

Plus elle posa le téléphone. Emma se rassit sur le canapé suivit de Regina.

- _Vous semblez très proche._ Remarqua Regina

Emma se tourna de façon à lui faire face.

 _-Nous avions toujours été proche._

 _-Je sais._ Soupira la brune

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Seule la respiration d'Emma se fit entendre. Puis elle se leva d'un bond comme ayant une illumination. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et attendit que Regina la suit. Emma tourna les clefs qui se trouvaient déjà dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte du manoir. Elle posa un pied dehors et puis l'autre, elle descendit ensuite les deux marches et intimida Regina à la suivre. Cette dernière soupira.

 _-Il me semble avoir déjà discuté de ça avec vous Mlle Swan. Je ne peux pas sortir, j'ai essayé à maintes reprises, rien à faire._ Dit Regina sur un ton agacé.

 _-Je veux le voir par moi-même,_ lui expliqua l'ex blonde.

Emma lui offrit un grand sourire. Regina soupira et posa un pied de l'autre côté de la porte. A sa grande surprise aucune barrière invisible ne l'en empêcha. Dans un élan de joie, elle posa l'autre pied au dehors. Emma leva les bras en l'air en signe de Victoire. Puis Regina la regarda.

 _-Comment avait vous su que cela allait marcher ?_

Emma leva les épaules.

 _\- Je n'en savait rien_ , lui répondit franchement Emma.

- _Bon maintenant que je peux sortir je vais voir mon fils._

Regina se dirigea vers la grille quand Emma l'en empêcha en se mettant sur son chemin, bien que cela était inutile étant donnée que Regina pouvait passé à travers elle.

 _-Attends ! Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée,_ l'en empécha-t-elle

Regina haussa un sourcil, un poil agacée par la nouvellement brune.

- _Et pourquoi donc cela Mlle Swan?_

 _-Tu ne l'as pas vu pendant 7 ans. Ça va te faire un choc. De plus il ne pourra pas te voir, je ne pense pas que tu es prêtes à cela._

 _-Si tu peux me voir, pourquoi lui ne pourrait pas ?_

Regina décida de l'ignorer et de passer à travers elle et recommença à marcher. Les deux grimacèrent, n'étant pas habitué à l'effet fantôme.

 _-Regina ! S'il te plaît, arrête toi._

Regina s'arrêta nette une fois arrivé a la grille.

- _Merci._

 _-Je ne m'arrête pas parce que tu me l'as demandé._

Emma fut confuse. Elle s'approcha de Regina.

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas sortir._

Regina réessaya mais son effort fut inutile la barrière invisible l'en empêcha. Emma elle sortit sans peine.

 _-C'est drôle. Tu peux me passer à travers, ainsi que des tables ou portes , ce que je ne pourrais pas faire mais quand il n'y a rien comme ici tu ne peux pas passer alors que moi si,_ rigola Emma.

Regina la fusilla du regard.

 _-Ce n'est pas drôle... ok j'ai compris._

Regina énervée voulu donner un coup de poing dans cette "barrière" mais ne rencontra que du vide. Elle retenta mais toujours du vide. Alors elle avança et se trouva désormais de l'autre côté du vide, hors de son domaine. Emma la regarda étonnée.

 _-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

 _-Langage Mlle Swan._

- _EMMA. Je. M'appelle. Emma. Em-ma._ S'agaçait la blonde.

 _-Qu'importe._

Regina tenta de comprendre comment cela était possible. Cette nuit Regina n'avait même pas pu sortir de la maison ne dépassant pas la porte, ensuite elle retente avec Emma et y arrive puis elle reste bloqué à la grille pour ensuite y arriver. C'est là que la petite ampoule imaginaire au dessus de sa tête s'illumina.

 _-Mlle Sw... Emma, pouvez vous rentrez dans le manoir s'il vous plaît ?_

Emma la regarda confuse mais obéi. Une fois qu'Emma ouvrit la porte du manoir et posa le deuxième pied à l'intérieur Regina se matérialisa devant elle, ayant pour conséquence de faire sursauté Emma.

 _-Putain ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Comment tu as fais ça ?_

Regina regarda ses mains.

 _-J'en ai aucune idée mais vous aviez tord. Je ne suis pas liée au manoir._

 _-A quoi alors ?_

Regina la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 _-Je suis liée à vous Emma._

* * *

Régina était assise sur le canapé pendant qu'Emma faisait les 100 pas dans le salon, elles avaient fait pleins de tests, Regina ne pouvait aller qu'aux endroits où Emma se trouvait, elles ne pouvaient pas se séparer. Si Regina allait trop loin de Emma, elle disparaissait pour réapparaître juste à côté d'elle.

 _-Mlle Swan, vous me donnez le tournis à marcher comme ça, venez vous asseoir un peu._ Dit Regina en tapotant la place à côté d'elle

Emma soupira face à l'appelle de son nom de famille mais ne la reprit pas. Elle écouta le conseil de son amie et s'essaya à ses côtés. Elles avaient passée leur journée à essayé de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Regina avait tenté de découvrir un peu plus son côté fantôme, elle avait essayé de dormir (ce fut un échec total) et d'attraper des objets, qui eu le même résultat. Quant à Emma, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas folle et que la personne en face d'elle était bel et bien sa Regina.

 _-Henry va bientôt arrivé._ Prévint Emma, en regardant sa montre.

 _-Parle moi encore de lui._ Demanda Regina avec un faible sourire.  
Emma se leva pour attraper une photo, celle de la remise de diplôme. Elle la tendit à Regina avec un sourire.

 _-Il avait pensé à toi toute la journée. Il aurait aimé que tu sois là... J'essayais d'être là pour lui le plus possible, de combler ce vide que tu lui avais laissé à ton départ. Mais je n'es jamais été suffisante, et c'est normal, tu es sa mère, personne ne peut te remplacer. Tu lui manques beaucoup tu sais. Des fois il agit comme si tout va bien, mais je sais qu'il souffre encore._

 _-Je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir fait du mal._

 _-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne l'as pas abandonné. Tu es morte, ce n'était pas volontaire._

 _-Oui... Mais quand bien même..._

Elle décida de changer de sujet.

 _-Parle moi de toi. Tu ne me parles que de lui, pourtant tu as l'air d'avoir changé. Enfin regarde toi,_ Regina fit un geste pour designer les cheveux d'Emma _, tu es brune maintenant._

Emma recula de Regina la trouvant trop proche d'elle, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le sensation que lui procurait le « toucher » du fantôme et regarda le sol d'un air triste. Tout de fois elle ne répondit pas. Regina renchéri:

 _\- Emma, tu avais parlé d'hallucinations. Raconte moi. Que c'est il passé ? Comment suis-je morte ?_

Emma se leva d'un bond.

 _-Henry va arrivé, je devrais aller faire un manger._

Elle tourna le dos à la brune et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Regina n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'Emma lui cachait quelque chose. Elle se doutait qu'Emma avait mal vécu sa mort, et elle allait tout faire pour qu'elle parle. Et elle allait tout faire pour recouvrer ses souvenirs perdu. Elle devait à tout prit savoir de quoi elle était morte. De plus elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ses trois ans avant sa mort. Elle semblait s'être beaucoup rapproché d'Emma, sinon elle n'aurait pas tant mal vécu sa disparition...  
C'est donc qu'elle décida de laisser un peu son... amie tranquille faire la cuisine. Ce qui l'étonna énormément sachant que la seule chose qu'elle avait jamais vu Emma cuisiné était une pizza, qu'elle avait juste réchauffé.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Emma avait fini de cuisiner et qu'elle venait juste de mettre la table, les deux jeunes femmes entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- _Maman ! Je suis rentré_ !

 _-Je suis dans la cuisine gamin !_

Regina courra vers l'entrée, elle dû retenir son souffle en voyant arriver son garçon. Il avait tellement changé. Il avait doublé de taille et arborait une barbe de trois jours. Malgré tout son style vestimentaire était resté le même, il arborait même sa vieille écharpe rouge et grise qui semblait un peu petite pour lui dorénavant. Le reste n'avait pas vraiment changé. Emma lui jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que le choc ne soit pas trop grand pour elle à endurer avant de retourner son attention sur son fils.

- _Alors ? C'était bien_ ? Dit Emma en entourant son fils de la taille pour lui faire un câlin.

Avant même que son fils puisse répondre une voix féminine se fit entendre du couloir. Henry se mit à rougir et s'expliqua.

\- Ça _fait des mois que tu attends de la rencontrer... Alors je me suis dis que je pouvais inviter Violet à manger. Tu en penses quoi ?_

Emma sourit, cela faisait en effet très longtemps qu'elle attendait ça, mais ce soir n'était pas le bon moment... Regina était là, même si Henry ne le savait pas. Elle devait déjà avoir du mal à voir Henry si grand, alors le voir avec une petite amie devait lui faire un plus grand choc.

 _-Henry, tu sais que j'ai envie de la rencontrer mais j'aurai surtout eu envie que tu me préviennes chéri. Je n'ai fais un manger que pour nous deux._

 _-Tu fais toujours trop à manger, il y a toujours des restes, alors je suis sûr que la quantité ne sera pas un problème M'man._

Violet fit son apparition derrière Henry. La jeune fille semblait extrêmement timide. Henry l'attrapa par la taille et la força à faire un pas en avant pour faire face à Emma.

 _-Violet voici Emma, ma mère, et Maman je te présente Violet... Ma petite amie_.

Au son de ses trois petits mots, Violet et Emma sourirent, Henry bomba le torse et Regina fit une grimace.

 _-Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Violet. Henry m'a énormément parlé de toi._

 _-De même Madame_.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de grimacer.

- _Ah non Violette, moi c'est Emma. Je ne tolérait aucun madame_.

Henry se mit à rire et prit la main de Violet comme pour la rassurer.

- _Oui bien sûr mad... Emma._

 _-Aller à table._

Henry dirigea Violette vers la salle à manger tandis que Emma alla en cuisine, avec Regina.

-Ça _va ?_ Chuchota Emma

La brune fit non de la tête et soupira.

 _-Il est si grand et si... Adulte. J'ai du louper tant de chose... Oh mon dieu Emma ! Je comprends ce que tu as dû vivre quand ton fils de dix_ _ans_ _à toquer à ta porte à Boston..._

Emma soupira à son tour.  
- _Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu verras on va trouvé une solution. Il faut à tout prix que tu retrouves la mémoire. Je pense que ce soir peut t'aider_.

Regina leva un sourcil comme perdue.

 _-Comment cela ?_

 _-Tu connaissais Violet._

 _-Ah oui ?_

 _-Longue histoire..._ Soupira Emma en repensant à Camelot.

 _-Maman...?_

Emma sursauta, Henry venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, ni l'une ni l'autre l'avait entendu.

 _-Tu parles à qui ?_

Emma tenta de rester calme. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Henry comme elle l'avait fait auparavant lors de ses hallucinations il y a des années. De plus si elle lui disait qu'elle parlait à Regina (la vrai cette fois), jamais il ne la croirait et ça l'inquiéterai pour rien.

 _-Oh à moi même... J'ai encore perdu mon portable._ Improvisa Emma.

Henry se mit à rire.  
 _-M'man il est juste là._ Rigola Henry en montrant la table de la cuisine juste derrière Emma.

 _-Ah oui, merci Henry._

 _-Violet attends, on mange ?_

Elle regarda Regina, comme si elle attendait son approbation, cette dernière hocha la tête, puis retourna son attention vers son fils.

 _-Oui gamin. Prends le plat derrière toi. Je meurs de faim et j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur elle. »_

Les trois se dirigèrent vers la cuisine prêt a passer un bon repas tous ensemble.


End file.
